


Drabbles y cuentos cortos

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Comedia/Random, Drabbles, Fluff, Historias cortas, M/M, Recopilaciones de ideas, Vida cotidiana
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estas son en su mayoría pequeñas escenas de Yuuri y Wolfram, u otros personajes de KKM, que me vienen a la mente y no pertenecen a ninguna historia en particular. Por el momento lo estoy dejando en rating general, pero voy a tener que cambiarlo si termino posteando alguno subido de tono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pinturas

**Pinturas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Hey, Wolf, mira.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mientras Yuuri le extendía un cuaderno.

—Es mi tarea de arte. ¿Recuerdas que dijiste sobre que querías verla?

—Oh si, ha sido hace unos dos meses, me había olvidado.

Wolfram tomó el extraño cuaderno y observó la tapa, había un ave dibujada en lápices de colores en un estilo interesante, el resto de las escrituras eran imposibles de leer para él. El papel de este cuaderno de un mundo ajeno era sumamente diferente a los que él estaba acostumbrado.

—Bueno, es que el tiempo fluye de manera diferente aquí y en la Tierra —se excusó el rey—. He traído el dibujo para que lo veas, después de todo tú me ayudaste a hacerlo.

—No es como si yo hubiera hecho todo el trabajo, fue solo un boceto.

—¡Pero es mil veces mejor que algo que yo pudiera hacer! Lo había intentado dibujar como diez veces y no importa cuántas veces lo empezara desde cero no había forma de arreglarlo.

En la última hoja del cuaderno había un paisaje. La última vez que lo había visto era solo un boceto de perspectiva en líneas a dos puntos de fuga de una estructura poco familiar para él, la había tenido que copiar de una imagen llamada fotografía. Ahora estaba pintado con acuarelas, no era una obra maestra pero había cambiado muchísimo de aspecto.

—Se ve realmente bien. El mérito del trabajo es todo tuyo, es muy diferente a como lo empezamos. 

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Yuuri con una sonrisa de las que a Wolfram mas le gustaban—. Tuve una calificación perfecta.

—Me alegro, es lo mínimo que hubiera esperado. —Wolfram cerró el cuaderno y le dio un golpecillo leve en la frente con él —. Incluso de un principiante como tú.

Yuuri tomo el cuaderno y se quejó con el ceño fruncido. —No me digas principiante.

—Pero lo eres.

—Oye —Yuuri hizo una pausa y se restregó la mejilla—. ¿Te gustaría tenerlo?

Wolfram lo miró asombrado un momento.

—¿Me lo estás regalando?

—Bueno, sí. Aunque no es gran cosa, me gustaría que lo tengas.

Yuuri arrancó la hoja y se la extendió, Wolfram lo sostuvo observándolo un momento más.

—Gracias.

—Guardaré esto, tengo que volver a las clases ahora. Nos vemos luego.

Wolfram lo miró mientras dejaba la habitación tan normal y alegre como siempre. Observó su dibujo una vez más y sonrió orgulloso. _“Por fin tengo mi primer estudiante”_.

.

.

.

Fin


	2. Cambio de roles

**Cambio de roles**

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Yuuri! —se quejó Wolfram entrando en la habitación real. Al ver que la persona que buscaba estaba cambiándose a sus ropas de dormir se enojó más—. ¡¿Por qué me dejaste en el pueblo solo?!

—¿Qué? —El rey se sorprendió y tardó un momento en poner una excusa—. Pero le dejé dicho a uno de tus soldados que volvía al castillo para que te avisara.

—¡Eso no importa!

Estaba tan enojado. No solo no lo esperó para volver, sino que tampoco lo esperó para prepararse para ir a dormir juntos. Wolfram estaba indignado completamente por su falta de consideración durante todo el día.

—Pero pensé que te estabas divirtiendo, estabas revisando tus cosas… No tenía por qué arrastrarte a volver solo porque ya estaba cansado.

—No trates de arreglarlo ahora. Estoy harto de que seas tan insensible, ¿podrías recordar alguna vez que soy tu prometido? Seria lindo que tuvieras al menos un mínimo de consideración conmigo.

Yuuri se terminó de abrochar el pijama y se acercó un poco a él, estaba descalzo y con el cabello desalineado. Su apariencia era algo encantadora, pero Wolfram no se sintió afectado para nada.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? —Preguntó apenado—, no pensé que fuera para tanto.

—Pues lo es. Estoy comenzando a cansarme enserio de esto.

Wolfram se puso serio y lo miro severo con las manos en las caderas.

—No hay nada que puedas decir ahora para arreglarlo, solo necesitas pensar en lo que ya me he cansado de decirte. No creas que por ser bien parecido, o porque estamos comprometidos, tienes asegurado que te perdone todo. Te he dejado tomar las riendas de esta relación y decidir cuando quieres concretarla, pero si vas a jugar con el límite de mi paciencia es mejor que sepas que tus palabras bonitas no bastan. No voy a estar esperando para siempre, y estoy empezando a considerar seriamente dejarte si piensas seguir comportándote como un niño.

Yuuri se quedó sin palabras, cosa que en realidad ya había imaginado que pasaría. No necesitaba ninguna respuesta en este momento, así que se dio media vuelta y antes de irse le dijo:

—Dormiré solo esta noche.

Dejó la habitación sin remordimientos y fue directamente al segundo lugar que tenía para dormir en ese castillo. Su verdadera habitación era mucho más acogedora que la suit real, últimamente había aprendido a apreciar más este espacio personal para él solo. Fue directo al cambiador y al ir hasta su cama soltó el cortinado del dosel antes de entrar porque hacia frio. Apenas cuando se estaba acomodando escuchó el ruido de la puerta y entró Yuuri.

—Wolf —le llamó mientras se apresuró hasta la cama y por el ruido de los pasos se dio cuenta que estaba descalzo—, no quiero que te quedes enojado conmigo. ¿No quieres hablar para que lo arreglemos?

—No —le dijo sentado dentro de las sabanas. Yuuri se sentó en el borde con los pies sucios fuera de la cama—. Si no quieres verme enojado, entonces este no es el momento para que vengas aquí. Vete a tu cama, no estoy de humor para soportar tus cambios de ánimo.

—¿Por qué estas siendo tan duro conmigo, realmente hice algo tan malo como para que me digas cosas como esa? ¿Hay algo más que te molesta de mí?

Wolfram lo miró un momento y prefirió guardar silencio, le dio la espalda y se acomodó recostándose como para dormir. No quería continuar hablando para no tener que admitir que había comenzado a dudar si Yuuri aún le gustaba o sus ilusiones se habían desvanecido por completo. Sintió el movimiento de su cuerpo más cerca, pero Yuuri no lo tocó.

—¿Estás enojado por alguna otra cosa? —preguntó Yuuri. Wolfram no respondió nada y hubo un rato de silencio—. ¿De verdad no hay nada?

Wolfram no hizo nada, solo ignorarlo y no responder de nuevo. Yuuri esperó y no quiso desistir.

—Puedo escuchar cualquier cosa que tengas para decir, de verdad. —Wolfram hizo un sonido entre un suspiro y un gruñido—. ¿Es eso un no de “me voy a dormir” o de “ya me estas hartando”?

La voz de Yuuri se ponía cada vez más triste y le hizo sentir un poco culpable, pero a la vez pensó que no debería haber venido a presionarle, por lo que tendría que ser él quien soportara su frialdad ahora. La mano de Yuuri le acaricio el brazo muy suavemente.

—¿No quieres hablar?

—No.

Hubo un gran silencio y la mano cálida desapareció. Esta vez la voz fue aún más triste.

—Está bien.

Cuando Yuuri se fue le costó conciliar el sueño. No quería pensar en nada, pero el tiempo parecía eterno. No se dio cuanta cuando fue exactamente que se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Wolfram despertó con un cuerpo encima suyo, la mata de cabellos negros que vio al abrir los ojos era única y muy conocida. Yuuri dormía acurrucado sobre las sabanas. Se llevó una mano al rostro para restregarse los ojos un poco y acomodarse los cabellos. Miró las cortinas del dosel cerradas que formaban una cálida habitación blanca alrededor de la cama inundada por la luz de la mañana, era un espacio sumamente acogedor para los dos. Recordó de forma lejana la conversación de anoche y decidió que no quería pensar en eso.

Yuuri despertó por sus movimientos, Wolfram levantó un poco la cabeza y encontró su mirada, él sonrió ampliamente.

—Buenos días.

Wolfram volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y no respondió. Yuuri se estiró un poco pegándose todo a lo largo de su cuerpo y le abrazó, no podía sentir más que la contención cálida de las sabanas alrededor suyo. Cerró los ojos y se quedó un rato con él de esa manera hasta que Yuuri apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho con una actitud cariñosa que pocas veces había sentido.

—Lo siento.

Wolfram entreabrió los ojos sin cambiar de ánimos, lo único que podía ver era más cabello negro. Lo pensó un momento y luego colocó una mano en su cabeza.

—Si crees que soy tan fácil de doblegar, lamento decepcionarte, pero no va a ser tan sencillo. No voy a dejarme llevar por tus actos de arrepentimiento. —Jugó con un pequeño mechón de su pelo que le llamaba la atención.

Sus ojos negros encontraron los suyos.

—No sé por qué piensas que soy así, pero jamás me he visto del modo en que tú me describes. No estoy pensando en que puedo dar lastima, engañarte actuando de ciertas maneras a propósito, o siendo insensible. La mayoría de las veces no estoy pensando en nada. Creo que ese es el problema, y es por lo único que me estoy disculpando.

Como ninguno dijo más nada, Yuuri volvió a apoyar la mejilla contra su pecho. Al poner una mano sobre su brazo lo sintió sumamente frio. _“Es verdad, ha dormido fuera de la cama”_. Se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó durante un largo rato sin invitarlo a entrar a su cama.

—Ya no sé qué es lo que quiero.

El sentimiento de incertidumbre se hizo más fuerte al decirlo en voz alta. Se sentía inseguro e inestable. Era irónico que le pasara esto cuando parecía que algo en Yuuri había cambiado.

—Está bien —dijo Yuuri mirándolo a los ojos y sonrió tenuemente—. Luego de tanto, creo que está bien que entiendas lo que es estar en mis zapatos. Y a cambio, yo tomaré tu lugar ahora.

Wolfram solo lo miró insatisfecho con la mejilla hundida en la almohada mullida. Rosó su rostro con los dedos, nunca había podido hacer esto antes. Yuuri no dejo de mirarlo a los ojos mientras le acariciaba, y casi sin separar su mirada le besó, tras unos segundos Wolfram cerró los ojos y le aceptó.

Yuuri se metió a su cama sin invitación y pasó su brazo por debajo de su cuello para abrazarlo cobijándolo contra su pecho, su espalda se sentía fría a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo caliente. Se acurrucó y Yuuri le acarició y acercó su rostro al suyo de manera cariñosa.

Volvió a sentirse cálido por dentro después de mucho tiempo. Tal vez podrían comenzar de cero.

.

.

.

Fin


	3. ¡No me gusta el pescado crudo!

**¡No me gusta el pescado crudo!**

.

.

.

.

.

—No quiero comer eso, esta crudo, no me gusta.

—No puedes decir que no te gusta si aún no lo has probado —dijo el chico japonés en un tono divertido de reproche—. Vamos, no lo prejuzgues, está bueno. Solo tienes que acostumbrarte.

—Prefiero probar ese otro.

—¿El roll de salmón ahumado?

—Si ese, esta cocido. ¿Qué es lo verde?

—Wolf, sí que eres caprichoso y exigente… Es pepino, pepino. Nada raro.

Wolfram lo miró aun desconfiado, Yuuri le sonrió apoyando el rostro en una de sus manos. Tomó los palitos e intentó hacer lo que le había enseñado.

—Por que usan palillos, es difícil, ¿no podemos usar cubiertos normales?

—Sushi con cubiertos… ¡es impensable! ¡Ya es suficiente que no quieres tocar el sashimi que es lo más delicioso! Pero si te cuesta puedes tomarlo con la mano, no es mala educación.

—No voy a comer con las manos.

—Uff, que quisquilloso.

Wolfram lo miró mal. —¿De qué te quejas? ¿Estoy comiendo esto contigo o no? ¡Y lo estoy haciendo incluso si no me gusta porque me insististe tanto, deberías estar agradecido!

—Bueno, bueno, no te enojes. —Yuuri se acomodó y tomó una pieza con la mano—. Entonces probemos de esta forma, así no tendrás que tocar las piezas ni usar los palillos.

—N-no voy a comer algo que agarraste con la mano —se quejó. Yuuri frunció el ceño, mojó el roll en la salsa y se lo comió. Luego tomó otra pieza con sus palillos.

—Si lo hago con los palillos entonces está bien, cierto —dijo convencido y le puso la pieza frente al rostro—. Come, vamos, abre la boca.

Wolfram apretó los labios. No quería comer pescado crudo, y había visto que ese roll tenía. Además, aunque moriría antes de admitirlo, le estaba dando un poco de vergüenza toda esta situación.

—Está bien —dijo apartándolo—, puedo comer solo. Tengo que aprender a usar estas cosas si de ahora en más vamos a estar juntos.

—Estar juntos… —repitió Yuuri en un susurro y frunció un poco el ceño corriendo la mirada. Wolfram le ignoró.

Empujó la pieza con los palillos hasta dejarla sola cerca de la salsa, sería más fácil de levantar de ese modo, pero se le acalambraban los dedos. Sostener los palitos correctamente era complicado, y no sabía cómo aplicar la fuerza correctamente para cerrar las puntas sobre el roll y levantarlo. Se le partió un extremo de la pieza cayendo una pequeña porción de arroz a un lado. Estaba comenzando a frustrarse, esto ya era personal.

—Lo estás sosteniendo mal —le dijo Yuuri y tomó su mano—. Pon los dedos flojos. Ahora, el palillo de abajo quieto, solo moverás el de arriba, así que este dedo va aquí…

La voz de Yuuri era suave y amable, pero por un momento se olvidó de que le estaba hablando. Tenía la vista clavada en las manos que tocaban con suavidad sus dedos.

—¿Entendiste? Wolf, ¿me estas escuchando?

—Um —reacciono y se hizo el tonto—, sí.

Recapituló lo poco que le había llegado de toda esa explicación y volvió a intentar, primero apretando la pieza rota un poco para recomponerla. Con el nuevo método le iba mejor, era más fácil ejercer presión y pudo levantarlo y comer.

—Mm, está bueno. No esta tan mal.

—Por supuesto que está bueno. El cocinero entendió bastante rápido como hacerlo, no es como algo que comerías en Japón, pero tal vez mejore con el tiempo.

—¿Puedes darme ese de ahí?

—¿Qué te lo de? Peor si ya puedes usar los palillos solo, no era que querías practicar.

—Cambié de opinión.

Yuuri apoyó el codo en la mesa y se tapó la boca con la mano apoyándose en ella. Lo miró un momento en silencio y tomó la pieza y se la dio. Wolfram comió contento y sonrió ya sin vergüenza.

—Ese también está bueno, creo que me está gustando esto.

El joven japonés corrió la vista y suspiro. —Lo que te gusta es otra cosa… —dijo en voz muy baja, pero Wolfram llegó a escucharlo y se alegró de que por fin admitiera que lo sabía.

.

.

.

Fin


	4. Las matematicas son lo peor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la autora:**
> 
> Aprovecho esta pequeña actualización para avisarles a quienes no saben que estoy traduciendo y editando una versión en español de las novelas de Maruma/KKM. Estoy publicándola para leer online o descargarla en PDF en mi tumblr. Además, también publique todos mis fanfics en tumblr y algunos de ellos incluyen mis fanarts, cosa que no he agregado en las paginas de fanfics. Visiten mi perfil para ver los links a las distintas secciones de mi tumblr, espero que les guste como lo diseñé porque me tomo mucho tiempo =P Diciembre es un mes complicado, por eso no estuve muy activa, y el primer volumen de la novela me mantuvo muy ocupada.

**Las matemáticas son lo peor**.

.

.

.

Yuuri estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el sillón del living comedor con su boletín en mano y el maletín del instituto apoyado en el piso. Miró preocupado el 30 escrito en la casilla de matemáticas. Su única marca en color rojo en todo lo que iba del año, desde el año pasado que no tenía una de esas.

—Esto apesta… —murmuró y dejo caer su cabeza de lado.

" _No quiero que mamá y papá lo vean. ¿Puede esperar un poco más tal vez? ¿Hasta que lo compense con un sobresaliente en otra cosa y mejore matemáticas al menos fuera del rojo el trimestre que viene?"_.

Estaba decidido a esconderlo y esperar que nadie le pidiera ver el boletín cuando escucho una voz detrás suyo.

—Hey, cabeza de chorlito… —dijo su hermano con normalidad e hizo una pausa extraña. Estaba seguro de que lo había visto sobre su hombro aunque lo hubiera escondido tan rápidamente entre sus piernas y con tanta fuerza como para marcar la tapa de la libreta de cartón.

Shouri lo miró en silencio y su expresión reprobatoria lo decía todo. Rodeó el sillón y se sentó a su lado quitándole el boletín de las manos de un golpe. Yuuri miró hacia otro lado mientras lo revisaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Es? ¿Esto? —Le preguntó su hermano enfatizando cada palabra con un golpe seco del pequeño libro sobre su cabeza—. ¿Qué demonios estuviste haciendo que no estudiaste lo suficiente?

—¡Si he estudiado mucho! —Respondió enojado el hermano menor—, pero no es mi culpa haber reprobado si no lo entiendo. Incluso estudie más para el recuperatorio, pero no salió como esperaba. No es que me tuviera tanta fe de todos modos… ¡Pero no creí obtener una marca roja!

—¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda si no entendías?

—Si lo hice —lo cual era verdad, a veces obtenía ayuda de su hermano—, pero no quería estar preguntando una y otra vez lo mismo como un idiota. Incluso Murata se cansaría de eso. Pensé que podía hacerlo solo, pero parece que no. Es solo que este trimestre hemos visto demasiadas cosas complicadas juntas, fue duro. Trataré de compensarlo en el que viene, he sacrificado tiempo de otras materias por matemáticas, si hubiera sabido que me iría tan mal hubiera compensado con mejores notas en el resto que si se me dan bien. Incluso tengo un 75 en Educación Física por haber faltado por estudiar, cuando normalmente tengo 95 o incluso 100 sobre 100.

Yuuri se echó hacia atrás y suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Había sido una mala racha.  _"Supongo que a veces esforzarse mucho no significa que las cosas van a salir bien. La vida no es tan justa"_.

Era tarde, los ruidos en la cocina habían cesado hace un rato y al tintinear de la vajilla le siguió la voz melodiosa de su madre.

—La cena esta lista.

Yuuri miró como Miko desaparecía en la cocina un momento y que los cuatro platos estaban sobre la mesa esperando. Su padre apareció desde el pasillo y le sonrió mientras se sentaba. Con disimulo se quedó la libreta en mano y al sentarse la aplastó intentando que nadie la vea, no quiso dejarla en ningún otro lado porque seguramente luego la olvidaría a la vista y eso sería un problema.

Hacerse el tonto se le daba bien, era un aspecto nato de su personalidad el pasar desapercibido. Con los años había logrado pulir sus habilidades para mantenerse en blanco y no ser evidente en cuanto a que escondía algo.

Ya era un estudiante de segundo año, lo cual significaba que era un poco más maduro que antes, pero lo que realmente lo había impulsado a cambiar mucho era su doble vida. Ser el rey de un país en otro mundo y todas las responsabilidades que eso conllevaba le habían obligado a cambiar.

Ya no era un niñito tonto que se ponía nervioso por nada, estaba orgulloso de que podía engañar hasta sus padres…

—Yuuri, ¿no han entregado los boletines en el instituto hoy? —pregunto su padre de repente.

¡¿De dónde había salido eso?! Toda su confianza se hizo agua de repente y se escurrió hasta el piso. Sintió un frio ártico golpearle y apretó los labios.

—Mmm… —a pesar de que podía hacerse el tonto mentirle a sus padres era algo que no formaba parte de sus costumbres. Simplemente no le salía.

Su padre solo miraba con algo de interés, pero el sexto sentido de su madre se hizo evidente.

—Yuu-chan, ¿se han demorado en entregarlo o hay algo que no podamos ver en eso?

Las cejas de Miko estaban enarcadas, el rostro que siempre portaba una expresión dulce y vigorosa ahora parecía ligeramente más severo.

Ambos lo estaban mirando y Yuuri no sabía qué hacer, que excusa poner.

Sus padres no hacían tanto problema por sus notas, pero hace mucho que no tenía que llevar una marca roja a casa. No quería. Venía bien y le gustaba que lo consideraran exitoso. No lo iban a castigar, incluso si siempre fuera un desastre en la escuela sus padres tenían la filosofía de que debía sembrar lo que cosechaba y aprender de sus propios errores, hacerse cargos de sus fallos y sus aciertos. Mientras no se tratara de peleas y delincuencia unas malas notas no eran nada en la familia Shibuya.

Pero estaba decepcionado, no quería admitir que había fracasado frente a ellos. Era un sentimiento complicado que no podía explicar a nadie. Se entristeció y asumió que no tenía otra opción más que entregarlo.

Una mano entrometida tiro del objeto molesto bajo su pierna, la levantó un poco y dejó que Shouri lo tomara.

Su hermano se acomodó los lentes con calma y esa expresión seria que a veces ponía, observo el boletín durante un momento más del necesario para alguien que ya lo había visto y comenzó a leer las notas en voz alta normalmente.

—Ciencias 50, Lengua 67, Educación Física 75, Matemática 45 —Yuuri no reaccionó exteriormente al cambio de los números, pero se quedó pensando—, Inglés 72, Economía Doméstica 89, Ciencias Naturales 65, Ciencias Sociales 90. Matemáticas como siempre está demasiado baja, tienes que esforzarte más en eso, este fin de semana no hagas planes porque pienso quedarme para hacer un repaso.

Mientras su padre comentaba sobre lo bajo que iba en deportes y que era raro, y su madre comentaba lo bien que estaba en Ciencias Sociales de forma un tanto extraña Yuuri observó de reojo a Shouri. Pensaba en como sus padres sabían sobre su doble vida pero nunca hablaban de ello directamente, y que por eso había mejorado en política y se reflejaba en su vida de estudiante de secundario, y como su hermano era la persona que más lo entendía.

Tenían muchas diferencias, tenían muchas peleas, tenían secretos… tenían un lazo irrompible.

Yuuri sonrió. No era tan mala idea pasar el fin de semana estudiando aunque Shouri fuera severo y lo molestaba mucho. Incluso le emocionaba un poco la idea y su corazón latió cálido y acelerado.

—¿Me pasas la salsa de soja? —le dijo de manera casual. Cuando ambas manos estaban sobre el objeto hubo una conexión y no había necesidad de decir  _gracias hermano mayor_.

.

.

.

Fin

 


	5. Firmas

**Firmas**

.

.

.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Wolfram escéptico con los papeles sobre la mesa en frente suyo.

Yuuri, ese rey novato que acababa de llegar, acababa de interrumpirlo mientras escribía su diario en su habitación. Estaba contento de que hubiera venido, pero era demasiado orgulloso para demostrarlo.

Y ahora se había olvidado de cualquier oportunidad para un avance intrigado por lo que le había presentado. Estando levemente enojado porque apenas había tocado la puerta antes de entrar, y se estaba tomando muchas confianzas luego de tan solo venir a buscarlo un par de veces para tomar un baño.

Mientras el noble pasaba una hoja tras otra, el joven extranjero sonrió. —Estuve probando firmas. Cuando estabas firmando un documento hoy en la oficina vi la tuya, y la mía es un tanto...

—Es inentendible.

—Si, supongo. Pero no puedo hacer mucho al respecto porque apenas estoy aprendiendo el idioma de aquí. Así que hice esas, y quería que las veas.

—¿Por qué tengo que elegir una firma para ti? —se quejó Wolfram, secretamente contento de que él había sido el primero en verlas y no Conrart.

—Ya que eres tan refinado, puedes escogerla.

El mazoku levantó la mirada crítico, cuestionando si eso que acababa de decir era algo despectivo. Aunque en cierta forma lo era un poquito, lo dejó pasar porque Yuuri sabia usar la sutileza.

—Son todas horribles —respondió pagando con la misma moneda—. Careces de sensibilidad para esto, es por eso que tus firmas lucen poco naturales.

Los distintos garabatos en idioma mazoku eran uno más plano que el otro, y aunque el nombre estaba bien adaptado, el apellido que no contaba con un equivalente variaba entre una y otra.

—Entonces si eres tan sensible, ¿puedes arreglar la mía?

Alzando la barbilla, Wolfram continuaba preguntándose si este extranjero simplemente se estaba haciendo el tonto. Nunca lograba comprenderlo para nada.

—¿Por qué debería elegir yo la firma del Maou? —repitió.

—Ya que me pediste dar lo mejor de mi como rey, pensé que podría empezar con una firma digna. Pero bueno, voy a seguir intentando.

La leve impresión ante esas palabras no pudo pasar desapercibida, pero Yuuri ya había levantado todos los papeles y se había ido.

Mirando la mesa de brazos cruzados, el tercer hijo se quedó pensando. Tomó la pluma del tintero con la que escribía su diario, y haciendo el libro a un lado, ocupó el lugar con unas cuantas hojas sueltas de papel de buena calidad.

Tal vez podría intentarlo después de todo.

.

.

.

Fin


	6. Inseguridades

****Inseguridades** **

.

.

.

—No te preocupes Yuuri, no estoy enojado. Lo que pasó hoy ya está, simplemente ha pasado, y no hay por que preocuparse tanto por eso.

Sentado en la cama, el noble cerró su libro y lo apoyó en su regazo. Yuuri estaba sentado a su lado con las piernas ya metidas en las sábanas, habiendo comenzado la conversación sobre un momento incomodo del día que había ignorado hasta este momento.

—Suenas tan maduro, Wolf.

El mazoku rió suavemente con un dejo de auto critica. —Es gracioso que cada vez que dices eso siempre termino pensando que es todo lo contrario. No siento que haya logrado ser maduro para nada, estaba ardiendo de celos y envidia después de todo. Y siempre me pasa lo mismo, desde la primera vez hasta la ultima que te veo con otra persona actuando demasiado cercano. Es solo que con el tiempo parezco haberme vuelto bueno pretendiendo.

—Entonces somos dos —decidió sincerarse ya que su compañero lo había hecho.

—Aunque no veo que sea algo malo, no me gusta sentirme así, necesitaba controlarlo de alguna manera. En algún momento llegue a pensar que me convertí en una persona horrible. Si enamorarme iba a sacar lo peor de mi en vez de lo mejor, entonces no debería haberme enamorado en un principio.

—Wolf... —Esas palabras lo calaron profundamente—. Ahora no se que decir al respecto, estaba pensando que me sentía identificado pero... Mi cabeza es un desastre tremendo, yo tampoco soy realmente un buen partido. Hay tantas cosas mal en mi, y aun así...

El mazoku se deslizó sobre las almohadas acomodándose mejor mirando al techo.

—No puedes elegir de quien, ni cuando te enamoras. Llegué a entender eso de la manera dura cuando tu no sentías lo mismo que yo al mismo tiempo.

—Me tomó tiempo, pero... —la pausa fue larga—. Creo que si hubiera sido más fuerte desde el principio, no hubiera dejado que mis inseguridades y miedos me alejaran de esto. Siento que he estado negando algo que era evidente durante demasiado tiempo. Incluso hoy... Soy un fiasco, Wolfram, lo siento.

—Disculpas aceptadas —respondió Wolfram. Después de todo, las había estado esperando por largo tiempo.

Y de haber sido silenciosas y tardado más tiempo, igualmente las hubiera aceptado.

.

.

.

Fin

 


End file.
